Ouran Highschool Bartender
by LAnneCal98
Summary: "Welcome to the Heaven's delight where everyone can enjoy relaxation from the stress of school and work." Pairing HaruhixTamaki, OCxMori, OCxHoney, and OCxKyoya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or its characters just the OCs**

Chapter 1: Meeting the Bartenders

Haruhi's POV

"Bye you guys I'll be heading out." I said as I headed out the door. "Bye my daughter. We shall see you tomorrow." Tamaki said as I closed the door and started walking down the hallways. _'When is Sempai going to stop calling me his daughter? Oh well the world may never know.'_ I thought as I bumped into a boy with black messy short hair and was wearing the school uniform but just without the blazer. Instead he used a light blue vest with logo of the school.

On the floor, I saw a few groceries and one of the items fell out.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see you." I said as I picked up some stuff and the bag of groceries. "It's okay I was rushing to the place I'm working to." The boy said as he took the groceries from my hands.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka by the way." "Karson Locos." He said as brush something off his vest. "You said you were going to go to work right?" I asked. "Yeah want to check it out?" he said as he towards my direction that went to the host club. I nodded as I followed him down the hallways.

"So what is your job Karson-kun?" I asked. "I'm a bartender and a musician." He said. "Oh what kind of instrument do you play?" I asked expectedly. "Guitar and bit of violin." He said with a shrug.

~~~~Time line break~~~~

We walked for a few feet and stop near a beautiful painting of heaven. Right above it is a sign that said 'Heaven's delight'. "So this is where you work." I asked while pointing at the painting. "Yes but this a test to the customer if they could find handle of the door on the painting." He said. I thought about it as I looked around the paintings edge so far I couldn't see anything. As I looked at the painting more clearly I saw two small angels pointing and giggling at something. I moved my eyes to where the angels were giggling at. I saw a small knob that even that I couldn't even see it when I was inspecting the painting's frame.

I opened the painting's door and inside was a huge room filled with some of the students and teachers in the school, a small stage, piano, huge windows, a chandelier, and a counter where a bartender was serving drinks and sweets to the customers. "Welcome to the Heaven's delight where everyone can enjoy relaxation from the stress of school and work." Karson-kun said as he went ahead of me.

I stepped in as I saw one of my customers look at me, came up to me, and said "Hello Haru-kun are you here to relax after a day in the host club?" "I'm just looking around since it is my first time here." I said while giving a simple smile. "Haru-chan, over here." I looked around and Karson waved me to come to the counter.

~~~~Time line break~~~~

I sat down and said "So what do you usually serve here?" "Mix juice, sweets, and tea." Karson said as he gave me a small smile. "Could I see your menu?" I asked. "Sure." He said as he gave me a menu. Most of the items in the menu are filled with goods that we have in the host club. "From what I saw in this menu we have most of these in the host club menu like the tea and the sweets but never mixed juice." I said when I looked over the mixed juice on the menu. "What would you recommended if I were to order a mixed drink?" I asked looking at him. "I would recommend you the Hawaiian life." He said before a customer came in. "Welcome." He as he flashed a comforting smile to the customer. "Anything else with that drink?" He asked as he started on my drink. "One strawberry short-cake." I said as I settle down the menu.

"So Karson-kun where are you from?" I asked him. "So you notice, huh?" He said as he carefully poured down the pineapple juice. "I'm from the Philippines but then I moved here with my parents because my dad's company moved here. Also I happen to be half-Filipino and half-Japanese." He said as he stirred the drink.

"Kuya Karson here is the strawberry short-cake." A girl said while holding the plate. "Thanks Yuki-sempai also I want you to meet a new friend of mine. Yuki-sempai this Haru-chan and Haru-chan this is Yuki-sempai." Yuki-sempai reminded me of Honey-sempai except she had blue striking eyes, and her messy bun was black. She was wearing a white apron on but inside of the white apron were a yellow shirt and a navy skirt. "Nice to meet you Yuki-sempai." I said with a smile. "Nice to meet you too Haru-chan." She said with a flattering smile. "So here is the short-cake and I will leave two be. It's nice to meet you Haru-chan." She said as she walked away from the counter and went through the frame.

"Here you go Haru-chan." Karson-kun said as he settled down the drink. The drink was transparent yellow with blue swirls on top. I took a sip and it tasted as if I was in Hawaii for vacation. "This drink is so refreshing as if I were in a vacation stop in Hawaii." I said as I took another sip. "You want to know why I recommend you this drink?" He said as he continued. "Each mixed-drink that is on the menu has a story behind it." "For example, the drink that your drinking is based on a local in Hawaii who was living the dream every day. His dream is being a multimillionaire by owning the Hawaiian hotel and Bar in Honolulu." the girl said as we both look to the side to find our mystery talker.

~~~~Time line break~~~~

She has neat black bun with bangs covering her forehead, wearing black thin frame glasses, and had amethyst eyes. Her uniform was a yellow vest with the school's logo, white long sleeve under shirt and had a navy skirt. "The name is Ayame Nakagawa but refer to me as Aya-sempai." Aya-sempai said as she holds her clipboard that was filled with paper and a black ink pen. "Please to meet you Aya-sempai. My name is Haruhi Fujioka." I said with a small smile. "So you must be the famous Haru-kun that the girls here kept on talking about." She said as her glasses flash to cover her eyes. "You could say that." I said with a side smile. "Anyways enjoy the rest of the day Fujioka-san." She said as she attends a customer.

"In case you wondering, that is one of the owners of this establishment." Karson-kun said while making a drink for a customer. "I thought it was a teacher who started this establishment." I said confusingly. "Not really but I guess I can talk about the people who are bartenders, cooks, owners, host and hostess. I'll start on who is the oldest: Shin Nakagawa or Prince-sempai." He stated as he looked behind me. "See the white hair guy on the right table behind you." I looked behind me and saw the boy flashing charming smiles to his clients and began telling stories to everyone on his table. He somewhat reminded me of Tamaki-sempai except he has white hair, ruby eyes, and an ear cuff on his helix. He was wearing the bar's uniform for the male except he did not have a tie.

"So let me guess he's an albino and the prince-type as a host." I said as I watch him make his clients blush madly. "Nice observation he is known as the calm prince because of his expression when he play piano, talks to his clients and when difficult situations come by he is still calm no matter what. He is also Aya-sempai's brother and the other owner of this establishment." "Wow so let me guess one more thing he is a 4th year student." I said as I took a bite of the cake. "Now how did you know that?" He said as he polished the glass. "I heard Honey-sempai told me about an albino in his class." I said remembering about that story of a boy in his class.

"Next one is

Aiko Hinato. She is the silent-type hostess here and also Yuki-sempai's child hood friend." He said as he looked at the door waiting for a customer. Aiko-sempai has brown long hair with a black rose pin and emerald eyes. She had the girl's uniform except with a longer navy skirt. She gave a small smile that made all of the boys in her table tinted blush and charming smiles. "She somewhat reminded me of Mori-sempai but there is something different between them." I said as finish my short-cake.

"I think I can give you our difference between the host club and this bar." Aya-sempai continued on. "Ever heard of the expression '_Beauty is an illusion but it only matters who you really are_.'."  
I was still confused but I couldn't quite understand it. "What Aya-sempai is talking about is that it doesn't matter if you are a handsome, beautiful, rich-looking, or even having that commoner look it still doesn't matter what really matters is how you act towards others." Karson-kun said with a wise look.  
I heard Aya-sempai chuckle and said "Even some of our customers says that we somewhat reminded them of the host club but the only difference is how we view the customers or our clients. For example, we bartenders are able to tell the client's feeling right after he or she walks in, even as a host or hostess in your case should be able to tell what the client is feeling or problems." "I never really consider that type of seeing the customer's feeling. All I usually do is try to keep them happy or entertain my clients to the heart's fullest." I said. "If I recall the first time you came in, I can tell you are girl and not a boy because of your eyes, body movement, and how you talked with one of your clients. Have heard of the expression '_The eyes are the windows to the soul._' before?" She said before seeing my face having a doubtful expression. "It means that if you are happy then your eyes should be having the same expression as well; if not then that means that you are faking that smile because the eyes tell us the truth. A few lawyers can use this type of technique to tell if the prosecutor is telling the truth or not." I thought about what she told me as I sip on my drink.

"I was wondering do you guys get paid after a week of work." I asked finishing my mixed drink. "Yes why do you ask?" Aya-sempai said while writing down something in her clipboard. "I was wondering if I could get like a part-time job here." I said while looking at Aya-sempai. "We are still looking for a waitress can you handle it?" She asked looking up from her clipboard. "Yes but could I start next week since I have hosting during this week." I ask looking at the calendar on the left wall.

"Sure but did you suddenly ask now?" She asked suspiciously. "I need the half of the money to save up for law school and the other half to solve my debt in the host club." I said while looking at Aya-sempai. "Okay I'll let so are you going to skip some weeks like next your working here then the other week you are going to the host club." She said. "Yes also can you inform Kyoya-sempai about my part-time?" I ask. "I have a better idea bring Kyoya-sempai here then this where we will have our meeting. Another thing I will give your uniform and a key on that day as well." She said with a smile. I nodded as I look at the clock and ask "What time you close?" "6:00" Karson-kun said while polishing the glass. "Well I have to go home and start doing homework and a few chores. Bye Aya-sempai and Kuya Karson. " I said while getting my bag and leaving the room.

Ayame P.O.V

"She seems okay, observes a lot, and I hope she know how to sing when it is on our musician's night." Kuya Karson said making his last drink for the day. "Don't worry I got a plan." I said while looking at the door.

**This is where I'm going to stop for now. So please review on how I should improve or what song should Haruhi sing on a special friday. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own the Ocs. Not OHSHC or the song used in this chapter. Enjoy**

Chapter 2: Vocal lessons

Haruhi P.O.V.

I was walking towards school when I saw Aya-sempai and Kuya Karson waiting for me at the entrance of the school. "Hello Sempai and Kuya what are you doing here?" I said as adjusted my bag strap. "Well we forgot to mention that on our Fridays is a special day. You have to either play an instrument or sing." Kuya Karson said. "Oh I guess I can sing." **(In this story, Haruhi can sing.)** I said. "Okay now give me a sample of your vocal right now." Aya-sempai said. I nodded as I sang two notes of a song.

Ayame P.O.V.

Her voice seems okay but a bit dry when she goes a bit high. I think she is a normal tone. "Okay I think your voice is okay but just try not to go to the higher pitch it will hurt your vocals. Now ever morning I want you to practice your vocals with me, Kuya Karson, or my older brother, Shin-san." I said while giving an approving smile. "Wait your brother is going to help me with my vocals?" She asked. "Yes when you're practicing vocals he would also be playing piano in the same time." I said while pushing up my glasses. She nodded with a determine look as Kuya Karson told her to follow him. I smiled softly knowing she is going to be fine.

Karson P.O.V

I searched in my bag and got out my lyrics book. I opened it and saw the song that should be okay with the type of the vocals that Haru-chan would be fine with. "Here you go Haru-chan this is the lyrics you have to memorize and sing with me." I said as I gave the lyrics to her. "I'll help you get started. We both sing the introduction first:

_'We watched the seasons pull at its own state  
Catch the last weekend of the last week'_

Then this part here where I say '_Before the gold' _then what you say: '_the glimmer been replace'_ then both continue:

_'Another soaked season fades away.  
You have stolen my… heart… You have stolen my…heart.'_

Then you continue on to the second verse:

_'Invitation only, grand farewells' _

Then I join in with you saying:

_'Crash the best one, of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy-eyed too early to say goodnight.  
You have stolen my heart…You have stolen my heart…  
And from the ballroom floor, we are in celebration  
One good stretch before hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well  
Sleep well  
Sleep well  
Sleep well  
Sleep well…  
You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my…  
Heart_

Then I say: _'Watch you spin around in your highest heels'_ then you join in to say:

_'You are the best one of the best one.  
We all look like we feel…  
You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my…  
Heart…" _I said as we sang the whole song with some tips of the song.

Haru-chan's voice was surprisingly amazing just a little rusty on high tone parts. "So Haru-chan how was the song?" I asked while putting my lyrics book in my shoulder bag. "It was okay and thank you for pointing out what part of the lyrics I was suppose to sing." She said while handing me the lyrics to me. "Umm...Haru-chan that's your copy and don't worry I have this song memorize anyways." I said. "Oh...wait I don't quite know how the instrumental sounds like." she exclaimed. "Don't worry just remember how we sang it. I'll give you the song's instrumental on Thursday. Bye Haru-chan I have to get to class early." I said while heading towards the door. I hope she knows her parts in the song by Musician's night.

Haruhi P.O.V

I put the lyrics in my bag as I went through the doors. The song name was 'Stolen' by Dashboard Confessional. "Fujioka-san." I looked foward to see Aya-sempai's older brother walk towards me. "My sister told me you're having vocal practice with me. What was the song that Kuya Karson gave you?" He asked. "Stolen by Dashboard Confessional." I said while tilting my head.

He stayed quiet for a minute and said "I think based your vocal practice on the song's instrumental. You think you can come in for an hour of vocals tomorrow in the morning just for thirty minutes. I just want to hear how well your vocals; are?" he asked while looking behind me. I nodded as I saw the twins coming towards us. "Alright see you there, Haruhi. Oh and one more thing don't mention anything about our little meeting to any of your host friends." he said as he turned around and walked to his next class.

I saw the twins looking back at Shin-sempai and said "So Haruhi, who was that?" they both said in sync. "A guy I met at the supermarket." I said while passing through them. I glanced back to see the twins whispering among themselves probably trying to figure out if I'm lying or not. They went behind me after their little chat. For some reason, I have this feeling this is going to be a long day.

**Sorry if it was a short chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't anything just the OCs**

Chapter 3: Hiding Secrets

Hikaru P.O.V.

As we went to homeroom, I couldn't help but think of who was that white-haired boy that Haruhi was talking to. We sat down and waited for the teacher to come in. I thought about the boy that Haurhi was talking to but then again maybe they did meet at the supermarket. "Hikaru are you okay you seem distant?" Haruhi said with concern. "I'm fine Haruhi just thinking about something that's all." I said waving off. As the teacher came in, I can't help but think that Haruhi is hiding something from us.

~~~~Time line break~~~~

Kaoru P.O.V

We had 15 minutes of class left since our teacher told us to go ahead and talk among ourselves. As I was waiting for the bell to ring, I kept on hearing someone humming something. The sound was somewhat heavenly but just a little rusty on some parts. I looked around the room and saw Haruhi humming a song. On her hand, I saw a lyric sheet but I couldn't see the title. "Haruhi what are you humming? I asked while looking at the lyrics. "Just a song I found in my room." She said while looking at the lyrics once more. "Mind If I take a look at it?" I ask wanting to look at the song. "Sorry-." She was cut off as the bell rang to go to first period.

She went straight to her next class. "So Kaoru what did you two talk about?" Hikaru asked as were heading to our next class. "We were talking about a song she was humming. I was about to look at it but the bell rang. Another thing was that she said 'Sorry' but she was cut off by the bell. I wonder why she said that." I answered while sitting in class. Hikaru shrugged as one of girl classmates came up to him and talked about something. I sat in my seat thinking about why did Haruhi said sorry.

~~~~Time line break~~~~

Haruhi P.O.V

Finally it's lunch time. I sat at the table where I usually sat at. "Hi Haruhi." I look up and saw Hikaru and Kaoru with their trays of food. They sat down as I unwrapped my bento box. "So Haruhi why did you say sorry during homeroom?" Kaoru asked. "Oh because we had at least a minute in homeroom. If you want you can see the song?" I said while checking the lining of my blazer for the song. "Here you go." I said while hand it to Kaoru. "So the song you were humming was called 'Stolen' by Dashboard Confessionals." Kaoru said as Hikaru looked at. "So how does it go?" Hikaru said. "I'm not quite sure but I'll tell you when I figure it out." I said with a smile.

"Haruhi how are you? Are your brothers bothering you again? Don't worry I'll help you get rid of them." Tamaki said as he tries to scare the twins but failed. "Sempai..." I mumbled as I continued eating my bento. "Hello Haru-chan." I looked up to see Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai coming to our table. "Hi Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai" I greeted. "Haruhi here you go. If you figure out how you sing it then we love to hear you sing maybe during our host club time." Kaoru said giving me back the lyrics. "Why daughter is there something you want to share to daddy?" Sempai said as he gave the puppy-eyes with glitter around him. "Sorry Sempai. This has nothing to do with you." I said putting the lyrics back into the lining of my blazer.

(Cue the Mushroom corner)**(Insert what Tamaki-sempai might say)**

I closed my bento box and went to tie the hankercheif around it. After I finish tiding up my bento box, I saw Kyoya-sempai writing something in his black book as usual. "Hello Kyoya-sempai." I said as I give a small smile to him. He looked up but then went back to writing. I sighed out of borness with the same thing that see. As usual I see Tamaki-sempai talking to the girls in the cafeteria about his heroic stories, Mori-sempai having blanky-stares while Honey-sempai having his cake as always, the twins playing their gameboy and well Kyoya-sempai being Kyoya-sempai.

I looked around the cafeteria and saw Kuya Karson and his friends/co-workers eating and telling stories. They seemed to have a good vibe around each other. Kuya Karson noticed me and waved to me. I gave a small smile and waved back. He gave a small smile and told the others that I was nearby. They all turned around and gave a small wave and smile. I returned a small smile and stood up. "Haru-chan where are you going?" Honey-sempai said. "Don't worry Honey-sempai I'm just going to put back my bento box into my bag." I said while heading out.

After putting back my bento box, I put the lyrics into one of my folders. "You know you could have just told them the truth about it." I closed my locker to see Shin-sempai leaning on the locker next to me. "I know but I somewhat feel embarrassed if I tell them that I could sing." I said while looking straight at my locker. He sighed and said "It's okay to be embarrassed but let me give you some advice always have confident to actually do something or else you won't be able to do it at all." I nodded with a small smile. He smiled and started walking and said "Also Haruhi I will be picking you up so try to be there around 6:45 okay." He disappeared around the corner.

I thought about his advice as I went back to the lunchroom.

~~~~Time line break~~~~

Today at the host club was the usual thing such as: Sempai doing his prince-type, kyoya-sempai chatting idly with the clients about the host club products that are in stock, the twins entertaining their clients with the game 'Which one is Hikaru and Kaoru?' and the two cousins were chatting with their clients. I was sitting at my usual table with my regular customer. "So Haru-kun is it true that you might be working at the bar?" One of my clients asked. "Yes but please don't tell any of the other host. I don't want them to worry about me. Between you and all of you lovely girls, let's keep it a secret alright." I said with a calm smile. The nodded furiously while blushing. "Uh…Haru-kun, do you mind if you accompanied me to the bar?" One of my customers asked shyly. "Sure I would love to." I said with one of my natural smiles. Maybe today was that much of a bad day then I thought it would.

**Well this should be long enough. Review and here is a sneak peek on Chapter 3. **

**Preview on Next chapter:  
**

"Haruhi this is for you for today." Shin-sempai told me while giving me a white rose. "Thank you Shin-sempai." I said as I see my rose changing color. "Wow...your rose is changing color." I said as it turned light pink. "It's supposed to. A pink rose means that I admire you gentle voice with such respect." he said with a comforting smile. "Is it magic?" I asked while looking at the rose. "You could say that but it really reflects to the person I give to. Anyways, I must go see you around Haru-chan and my advice to you take a deep breath and focus on that feeling when you sing." he said as he leaves me.


	4. AN

**Me: Hey you guys I can't update this week but maybe during the weekends maybe. Lets just say so many projects and test and a limited time to work on it. So see you guys later and send me some request on songs that you guys want the Heaven's Delight group to sing and perform on.**

**Ayame: Please make sure they are appropriate to sing in front of younger people who may be reading this.**

**Honey-sempai: Hello Aya-chan.**

**Ayame: How did you get in here? **

**Honey-sempai: The door was open. *Smiling cutely***

**Ayame: Oh...**

**Me: Okay... Bye you two just make sure you close the doors. *sweat drops* (Goes out the door to finish projects)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OHSHC characters and songs just the OCs. Enjoy**

Chapter 3: Colorful roses

Shin P.O.V

"Got everything Aya-chan?" I asked as I locked the door. "Yes Ni-san, I already have everything." Aya-chan said while adjusting her bag. We got into my navy Honda Civic and rode to Haruhi's apartement. "So how you know where Haruhi even lived at?" I asked while paying attention to my driving. "When you were at the restroom doing you business, I went over to ask Haruhi where she lived." She said as she begins part

-Flashback break-

**Ayame P.O.V**

**_I was drinking my tea when Haruhi came through the cafeteria doors. "Haruhi there you are where were you? Daddy was worried you might have been kidnapped by someone." The idiot king said as he rubbed his head on top of Haru-chan's head. "Sempai please stop rubbing your_ _head on top of mine." She said as she tries to get away from her Sempai. "Hey I'm going to Haruhi's table alright." I said while going to the table. _**

**_As I walked up to Haruhi's table, I felt as if someone was watching me. "Why hello princess what brings you here?" The idiot king said while holding a rose in front of me and a crowd of fangirls were squealing like frenzy. "Sorry but your prince act does not work on me at all." I said giving a cold glare. I could see the boy's face turning white as he went to the corner and started growing mushroom. _**

**_I sweat dropped and said "Haru-chan I need to talk to you about the project." She thought about something and said "Sure Aya-sempai. What about it?" She asked. "Where are we supposed to pick you up?" I asked while taking off my glasses and looking for a cloth for my glasses. "Okay do you where is Hinata Street?" she asked. I nodded as I cleaned my lenses and said "Yes that is where Kuya Karson lives just only a few blocks away." "Okay you see a complex apartment. I'll be waiting for you by the stairway." She said while motioning her hands. "So I guess will see you there at Saturday then." I said as I put on my glasses and went back to the table. "Hey Aya-sempai it looks like someone has a crush on you." Kuya Karson teasingly said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "That Ootori boy. What was his name again? Ah there…Kyoya-sempai." He said like a know-it-all. "What! No! That is not true besides what would you know?" I said looking in the other way. "He was staring at you most of the time when you were talking to Haru-chan." He said."Whatever." I said as I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up._**

~~~~Flashback break~~~~

"Wow Aya…I'm surprised that someone actually likes you." He said in a teasing voice. "Shut it Princey." I said in a stubborn voice. He chuckled as he parks in front of the complex apartment.

Haruhi P.O.V

I wrote down a note for dad when he wakes up knowing that I left school early. I closed the door and started my way down the stairs as I waited. While waiting, I started sing softly.

_We watched the seasons pull up its own state  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another soaked season fades way_

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

_Invitation Only, Grand Farewells  
Crashed the best ones of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy-eyed too early to say goodnight_

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

_And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration  
One good stretch before hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all, will sleep well_

_Sleep well  
Sleep well  
Sleep well_

_You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my…  
Heart_

_Watch you spin around in your highest heels  
You are the best ones of the best ones  
We all look like we feel_

_You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my…  
Heart_

I finished singing and saw a navy color car at the front of the apartment. I walked towards it and saw Aya-sempai say "Get in Haru-chan we're picking up Kuya Karson also." I nodded as I got in the back seat. 2Inside Shin-sempai was in the driver's seat. "Good morning Shin-san and Aya-sempai." I greeted. "Hello Haru-chan." Aya-sempai greeted. Shin-sempai was concentrated on the road but on the corner of his mouth I could see his lips forming a small smile.

The car stopped as we were in front of an apartment. "Who are we picking up?" I asked. "Oh we are picking Kuya Karson." Aya-sempai said. I heard the car door open and someone sat next to me. "Hello Kuya Karson" I greeted. "Hi Haru-chan" He greeted with a big smile. "So you live here?" I asked as the car begins to move towards the road to our destination. "Yes we been living there for about a year right now." He said as opened his I-pod and put on the earphones. "Oh…" I said as I try to think about last year when there was someone moving in.

~~~~Timeline break~~~~

"Here we are." Shin-sempai said as he parked at the parking lot. I looked out the window and saw that we came a bit early. We all got out and headed to the doors of school. I looked around and no one was around. "Well this is where we separate will meet later on. Bye Ni-san and Haru-chan" Aya-sempai said as Kuya Karson waved as he followed Aya-sempai to a different hallway. I followed Shin-sempai as I followed him to the bar.

"Here we are." Shin-sempai said as he took out a chess piece that seemed to be the key for the door. The chess piece was a King. He pressed on top of the king's crown and the key slid down like a mechanical pencil. He opened the door and pushed the door open. The bar was empty but all of the chairs and table were stacked up. "Haru-chan just drop your bag over here where my bag is and get your lyrics out." He said as he prepared the piano. When I mean prepare the piano I mean play them softly like he was testing the keys to see if they are sticky. I took out my lyrics and headed towards Shin-sempai. He was playing some song that seems to have a clam vibe around the room when he was playing it. After playing that song, he moves the pages to a song that I was familiar with. It was 'Stolen'. "So ready Haruhi it would be just like the way you sang with Kuya Karson okay." He said as played the introduction of the song._  
_**(I suggest you listen to the piano acoustic cover of Boyce Avenue 'Stolen')  
**

_We watched the season pull up its own state  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and glimmer have been replaced  
Another soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart…  
You have stolen my heart…_

_Invitation only, Grand farewells  
Crushed the best one of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy-eyed  
too early to say goodnight_

_You have stolen my heart…  
You have stolen my heart…_

_And from the ballroom floor, we are in celebration  
One good stretch before hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all will sleep well_

_Sleep well…  
Sleep well…  
Sleep well…_

_You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my…_

_Heart_

_Watch you spin around in your highest heels  
you are the best one of the best ones  
We all look like we feel…_

_You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my…_

_Heart_

I took a breath and Shin-sempai said "Not bad Haruhi but it seems your voice lacks emotion and you're using your vocals. Try using your diaphragm (stomach) and think like you are singing this song to someone special." I nodded as I think of something. All of I could think of is Sempai which is kind of weird but it will do. Shin-sempai gave me a glass of water. I took it and drank it. After finishing the water I set down the counter and took a deep breath. "Ready?" he said as he played around with the keys. I nodded as I prepared for the song.

_We watched the season pull up its own state  
And catch the last weekend of the last week  
Before the gold and glimmer have been replaced  
Another soaked season fades away_

_You have stolen my heart…  
You have stolen my heart…_

_Invitation only, Grand farewells  
Crushed the best one of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy-eyed  
too early to say goodnight_

_You have stolen my heart…  
You have stolen my heart…_

_And from the ballroom floor, we are in celebration  
One good stretch before hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all will sleep well_

_Sleep well…  
Sleep well…  
Sleep well…_

_You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my…_

_Heart_

_Watch you spin around in your highest heels  
you are the best one of the best ones  
We all look like we feel…_

_You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my…_

_Heart_

I heard clapping and saw Shin-sempai clapping with a smile on his face. "Your second try on that song was wonderful. Not bad for a beginner. Anyways tomorrow, Kuya Karson will be testing you on how good you are with audience." Shin-sempai said while getting up from the piano. "Tomorrow but it would be a bit weird with the fact that people think we're gay or something." I said. "That because we're going to give you a disguise and a mask." He said while passing by me. He took his bag and look around the room if something was missing.

I got my bag and put the lyrics back into the folder. We both stepped out and Shin-sempai closed the door then he locked it. "So Haruhi are you ready for Friday and tomorrow?" Shin-sempai asked as we went to the hallways. "I'm a bit nervous, Prince-sempai." I said looking down. "Don't worry you'll manage besides it natural for peoples to be nervous alright." He said while chuckling. "What so funny?" I said raising an eyebrow. "How did you know my nickname was Prince or what my clients call me as Prince-sempai?" he asked while going down the stairs. "Kuya Karson told me when I first came to the bar." I said following him down. "Ah…not only an observer but a person who loves curiosity; be careful you don't want to kill the cat now would you. Also my sister told me that your inviting Kyoya-chan for a 'meeting' if I were you invite some people from the host club if you like." He said as he turned around.

He reached his jacket to get a white rose. "Haruhi this is for you for today." Shin-sempai told me while giving me a white rose. "Thank you Prince-sempai." I said as I see my rose changing color. "Wow...your rose is changing color." I said as it turned light pink. "It's supposed to. A light pink rose means that I admire you gentle voice with such respect." he said with a comforting smile. "Is it magic?" I asked while looking at the rose. "You could say that but it really reflects to the person I give to. Anyways, I must go see you around Haru-chan and my advice to you take a deep breath and focus on that feeling when you sing." he said as he leaves me.

I looked at the rose and put it inside my blazer and head out to the hallways. On my way on to my class, I couldn't help think who else should I bring to the bar?

**Me: Well that was a long story**

**Haruhi: Yeah it was but I think on the next chapter at least put some of the host club members P.O.V. at least.  
**

**Me: SHH don't tell anyone... that was suppose to be our little secret. *covering her mouth*  
**

**Tamaki: Hey don't touch my daughter or else. *In a heroic pose*  
**

**Me: Your sempai is weird.  
**

**Tamaki: Hey  
**

**Shin: It's true like who calls their lady friend their daughter.  
**

**Tamaki: Ahh! *mushroom corner*  
**

***Haruhi comforts Tamaki.*  
**

**Me: Will just apologize later on. *Shin nodded*  
**

**Me and Shin: Review  
**


	6. Good-bye until next storyline

**Hey you guys sorry I haven't post any chapters in a while. I just don't feel like typing chapters. I just lost the reason to finish the story. Sorry but PM me if you guys want to adopt the story. Be my guest. Bye until we meet again in another storyline.**

**-LAnneCal98**


End file.
